Distant Memories
by YellowDuckyUmbrella
Summary: She was like the rocks he had thrown. Never to be seen again. She had been many things; older sister, future Shinigami. But no more. And so there he was, remembering. "Thank you, onee-chan."


**Random fic**

* * *

Almost no one at Shibusen knows about her.

It's a given, Kid reasons. If word had gotten out, his father would have been shamed, and Shibusen might have even closed down.

No one would want to go to a school where even Shinigami-sama's daughter could not be protected.

But Kid remembers.

He remembers an older sister who would ruffle his hair, ruining his symmetry, give him piggy-back rides, cook him his favorite meals, and smile at him, no matter_ what_ he did.

She can't do that anymore.

Kid tosses a few rocks, watching them fall through the air, falling indefinitely, never to reach the ground, never to be seen again.

Just like her.

.0.

That night eight years ago was a total nightmare.

Mai was reading him a bedtime story. She was that kind of an older sister. Even though her duties as a Shinigami had increased, she still found time to read to him. Her second line of Sanzu had connected almost a year ago, and the rumors said that the third would connect soon. Kid had noticed a few cracks in his father's mask, and knew that this was probably true. He stared at the white lines in his sister's pitch black hair with utter fascination. So did everyone else, and they always whispered.

_She'll be the next Shinigami-sama,_ they said. _A prodigy and a good heart._

Mai had just started to read, when Hiro had run through the door, panic evident in his eyes.

Hiro-kun was her weapon, and a unique one at that. He had two weapon forms, a scythe and a sword.

Kid liked Hiro, and reckoned if his sister were to get married one day, Hiro would be an appropriate candidate.

"Mai." Hiro locked eyes with her, and Kid could literally _sense_ their Soul Resonance through the air. A look of concentration crossed her delicate features, and Kid knew his sister was using Soul Perception. After a moment or two, Mai understood the situation completely.

"Stay here, Hiro." The tall boy began to protest, but she cut him off. "You're not going down there." She grabbed her black coat and rushed out the door. "I'm sorry, Kid-kun." His sister smiled gently. "Your story will have to wait for a bit." Her hand was on the smooth black wood before he called out to her.

"Onee-chan!" She turned, puzzled. Seven year old Kid sniffled. "Come back, okay?"

There was a pregnant pause.

_"Kid-kun,"_ she whispered. Walking over to him, Mai wrapped her arms around her younger brother, embracing him tightly.

And then she was gone.

.0.

The next day, Kid knew something was wrong. His sister was not home. She hadn't come back from the night before.

"Onee-chan?" He called softly in the large hallway, his young voice echoing through the mansion. _Maybe the bathroom?_

He opened the door. Empty. Then he turned and looked in the mirror.

There were three unconnected white lines in his hair.

"Kid-kun?" Hiro stood in the doorway. His brown eyes glanced at the white lines in the younger boy's hair, and though there was sadness in his eyes, there was no shock.

"Hiro-kun?" Kid's amber eyes widen. "Where is onee-chan?" Wordlessly, Hiro falls to his knees and draws the small boy close. Tears came to Hiro's eyes, and Kid was worried, very worried. Hiro-kun never cried.

"Kid... there's something I need to tell you."

.0.

He received the news. The Kishin had escaped his prison that night, only to be confronted by Mai.

She sealed him back in his prison, all on her own.

Normally, Kid would have been proud, so very proud of her.

But the price was her soul. She used her own soul to insure that the Kishin would return to his prison, within his own skin.

The funeral was going to be the following week.

"She left you this," Hiro chokes out. "They found this on her.. she wrote this." He hands Kid a notebook. He leaves it in his lap, staring at it blankly. Hiro lets out a shaky sigh. "I want you to have this, too." A small box is placed gently in Kid's small hands, and, curious, he opens it. Inside is a ring, with a diamond centerpiece. "I was going to ask her today, but-" Hiro falls silent.

_"It was going to be_ hers," Hiro whispers. "But now-" A shake of the head. "I guess I can give it to you now."

"What will you do?" Already, Kid sounds older, his voice deeper, and much more serious. Hiro smiles sadly.

"There's this farm that she liked in the country." He chuckles without humor. "I bought it already, we were planning on-" He cuts himself off, and Kid remains silent. "Goodbye Kid-kun."

And he left, never to return again.

At the funeral, Kid kneels by the tombstone, and then he realizes.

_She never said she would come back._

The reality of the situation hits, and sobs rack his body.

.0.

Now, every morning, when Kid sees the white lines in his hair, a pang of sorrow pierces his chest.

.0.

When Medusa unleashes the Kishin, Kid feels an enormous surge of anger. His sister had sacrificed her _soul_ to seal that monster away. It would have lasted decades, maybe even centuries.

That night, Kid's mind is made up.

_I will finish what she started._

.0.

On the moon, Kid, Maka, and Black Star stand in silence, weapons in their hands.

They've done it.

The Kishin is gone.

But why does he feel so empty?

.0.

That night, when Kid comes home, he glances at the notebook by his lamp. He never read it, never read his sister's last words to him. He opens it. There it is, her familiar slanting handwriting.

_Kid-kun. I'm so sorry. _

_I guess you'll be the next Shinigami._

_You'll be much better at it than I would ever be. _

_Tell Hiro-kun I'm sorry too. Tell him that if I'd had the chance, I would have said yes. And later, I would have said 'I do.'_

_I'm not going to say that I'll always be there for you. That's a promise no one can keep. _

_I'm probably gone now, and you can't bring me back. _

_But if I could be there, in the future, next to you as you do whatever you do, I would be proud of you._

_If I could be there, I would tell _everyone,_ my little brother is Shinigami._ _I am_ _nothing but his __older sister. _

_You, my little brother, are nothing short of extraordinary. _

_I love you._

_Mai_

.0.

He sits, still throwing more rocks. Reaching into his pocket, he takes out the engagement ring Hiro had given to him, which had been intended for her. Kid looks at the brightly gleaming diamond, and despite himself, he smiles, remembering her words.

"Thank you, onee-chan."

* * *

**_Whoa._**

**_That was depressing ._._**

**_Just a random fic that popped up in my head._**

**_Read and_** **r****eview?**


End file.
